


Setting Fire To My Nights

by Ash_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Writes/pseuds/Ash_Writes
Summary: I want you to ruin my life,To fuck up my nights.





	Setting Fire To My Nights

Dan didn’t know what he was expecting. It was hot as fuck and sweet and careful and Phil touched him right and they both came. It wasn’t mind blowing but it was more than he’d ever experienced and that in itself was fucking good.

Maybe he’d expected it to be more romantic. When he’d been growing up, Catholicism shoved down his throat, he’d been taught nothing was before marriage, sex was for the one true partner. The opposite sex. That there’d be candles and soft pillows and you’d build up to it carefully and gently and everything would be soft and sweet nothings and it would come after months of dating.

Instead, it was on his bedroom carpet, condom packet strewn on the floor. Everything was wet and gripping fingers and Phil stretched him open with intent. They explored each other with rushed hands, with mouths and grinding and heavy breathing. It was everything they both needed right then and there and it was hushed mutters of, “you okay?” Dan came between Phil’s fingers with Phil’s cock inside him, and Phil came whilst being jacked off.

Maybe they didn’t do the build up of “levels” of sex. Handjobs, blowjobs. Maybe they rushed to fucking within three weeks of dating. Maybe they did it with Dan’s family home so they had to bite each other’s shoulders to keep themselves from being too loud and maybe that meant they couldn’t appreciate it fully but then Phil’s hand would be on his cock again, teasing, and please don’t stop.

Back arching and squeezing the pillows. An inability to kiss properly because it just felt so damn fucking good they could do little more than breathe heavily. Phil’s fingers against his skin, his nipples, lower, lower, oh fuck, please. Sure, it wasn’t the most perfect, and sure, it’s easy for Dan to hate himself because Phil would get soft easily. Droplets of blood were apparent but that’s okay because it wasn’t hurting like Dan feared. It wasn’t like porn or the films he’d seen and that made him worried - was it good for Phil? - but it truly was normal.

Their orgasms came and they went to and from paradise in seconds. Post sex bliss was beautiful but short because they had to move, had to tidy before anyone may have questioned anything.

Phil was his comfort, even if it was like, uh, a month. His lips were soft and familiar and his tongue was long and liked to explore. Hands on his waist felt like home and fingers on hickeys felt like, this was it. This is good.

Maybe it wasn’t like the fan fiction, but it was his and Phil’s and no one else’s and that’s what mattered. Not the internets ten years later, not the family that were downstairs, but theirs.


End file.
